Blossom's Revenge
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: Don't worry,buttercup is the same.She will sing a song in Japanese, That nobody understands and a classic friends stick up for friends in this story.Bad summery,I know.
1. the bad start

~~At the Utonuim household~~~~~

Buttercup annoyed her sister Blossom again as always.  
That's it,I had it with you! I'm tired of you picking on us Buttercup! Blossom yelled  
Fine then I will leave!Buttercup yelled back at her  
Fine!They yelled in unison  
With that Buttercup stormed out of the room stomping her feet angrily

~~~~~~~Blossom's thoughts~~~~~~~~~~

I just hate her sometimes! Blossom thought to herself  
Wait,I have a brilliant idea!!!All I need is some one to help me with it.  
Mmmm...I got it!!!!

~~~~End of Blossom's thoughts~~~~~~~


	2. Part 1 of the plan

I'm by the way,they're in middle school know.

Previously,on Blossom's Revenge:

_The Professor handed out the ran to his chair  
and read a was doing the same thing but was reading  
the magazine called People insted.[Only thing that came to mind]While they  
were not looking she zapped Buttercup's oatmeal with her heat vision,just as she  
was coming into the room._

_Here's your oatmeal Buttercup!Blossom said with a fake smile on her face hoping she will not notice._

_What are you up to?She asked curiously_

_Nothing,nothing at said trying to be honest._

_Well,okay. Buttercup said as she put a spoon full of oatmeal in her was good,but too hot!  
BUttercup screamed and grabbed the water that was left for her on the drank it  
faster than you can say "computer"._

_After she was done drinking her drink she said,What's so funny,maybe the fact my tongue was burning._

_Wow! You acted like Sandy on SpongeBob SquarePants when she took of her helment in the water  
Blossom said,crying from laughter._

_That was not funny!Buttercup said as she left the room_

She went to her room for her hair tie when she when she found out someone took her  
journal,her most prized possession,other than her surfboard searched for it until  
she saw something sticking out of Blossom's backpack.....Her journal! She must've  
read it!

Buttercup shouted Blossom!

Blossom came racing into the room and said What is it?

Why did you take my journal!Did you read anything?Buttercup said angrily

I didn't read your journal!Blossom said

Just hope you didn't said Buttercup with a sigh of relief

Blossom walked away with a smile knowing it is going to be the worst day of her  
was skipping happily when she thought of did not  
realize that she walked right into her!

Buttercup!I'm sorry for that, said Blossom

Well,Don't do it again said Buttercup while trying to pick herself up.

At the Cafe[after the dismissal bell]Buttercup was talking to her friends  
Alyson,Jamie,and Nicole when Blossom was floating above the tables,then she read Buttercup's  
journal aloud.

_Today,we had alot of and I were playing in the park,and Bubbles was trying to find a  
dark when Bubbles screamed and we called her.[_Give me that Buttercup yelled] [Blossom continues]  
_Butch Jojo lives on our block.[_Buttercup tries to take the papers out of Blossom's hands, but she keeps  
pushing her back.]Continues_...BJ is cute,he's strong,and prowerful,he's like the whole package!Like he was  
sent from god._

Buttercup finally grabs the papers to her people laughing at cried and flew off.[She's a tomboy and it is rare to  
see her cry.] Alyson,Jamie, Nicole,and Bubbles said Wait! Stop! Buttercup! Before they left to find Buttercup,they talked to  
Blossom.

CLIFFIE! I'm going to save the stuff they will say to Blossom in the chapter _Sorrow_,hoped you enjoyed this!


	3. sorrow

Hi! I deleted my 2 chapter 3 times do to mistakes so Plz enjoy! Contains swearing,don't be alarmed.

Previosly on Blossom's Revenge:

_Today,we had alot of and I were playing in the park,and Bubbles was trying to find a  
dark when Bubbles screamed and we called her.[_Give me that Buttercup yelled] [Blossom continues]  
_Butch Jojo lives on our block.[_Buttercup tries to take the papers out of Blossom's hands, but she keeps  
pushing her back.]Continues_...BJ is cute,he's strong,and prowerful,he's like the whole package!Like he was  
sent from god._

Buttercup finally grabs the papers to her people laughing at cried and flew off.[She's a tomboy and it is rare to  
see her cry.] Alyson,Jamie, Nicole,and Bubbles said Wait! Stop! Buttercup! Before they left to find Buttercup,they talked to  
Blossom.

Blossom!Why the heck did you do that!I mean,do you love her or hate her to do  
such a thing!Sod off you meanie! Jamie said

Don't swear at me! I deserve better than that!Blossom said shouting to them

You do deserve it!Telling stuff to the world, that she didn't want  
you to know is HORRIBLE!You bitch! Alyson said saying  
sod off with her teeth.

Yeah,maybe your my sister,but you went too far!First you burn  
her mouth,and now this! Sod off you Bitch!Bubbles shouted[It is odd  
because she never swears at anyone.]

If you didn't hear this before,you'll hear it know!People who  
hurt another person is scum,but a person who laughs at the  
pain and misery of another is worse then scum,your  
her sister and a monster for hurting her,for shame.  
I can't even spit in your direction!Nicole said

They all nodded,even those who where not in her  
grade nodded in agreement and looked  
at Blossom in disgust.

They raced out of the school and went to look for Buttercup.

We will call Buttercup if Jamie and Bubbles don't find her  
in her spot where she normally said Alyson saying it  
very leader like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Utonium household~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie went looking at her knocked and got Proffessor  
Utonium answering it.

Umm...Is Buttercup here today?Jamie said

No why?The Proffessor asked

No reason,just want to lied She dosen't want him to know and make him worry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cherry tree~~~~~~~~~

Bubbles looked where her favorite cherry tree is.

She could be there Bubbles thought. Before she got there,she heard singing...

_natsuhiboshi naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo._

_natsuhiboshi naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yume wo miru  
_

_natsuhiboshi naze akai?_  
_yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
naite hanashita._  
_akai me wo_

_natsuhiboshi naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wa so shiteru  
dakara kanashii yume wo miru_

Bubbles wondered who was singing the beautiful song,[Not knowing the english translation]  
to find Buttercup,her tough sister who dosen't show emotion,singing!

CLIFFIE! read on to know what Buttercup's thinking! chapter 4:Buttercup's thoughts


	4. Buttercup's Thoughts

Hi!I'm back!I was writing my newer 's not on my profile.

Previously on Blossom's Revenge:

_natsuhiboshi naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo._

_natsuhiboshi naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yume wo miru  
_

_natsuhiboshi naze akai?_  
_yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
naite hanashita._  
_akai me wo_

_natsuhiboshi naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wa so shiteru  
dakara kanashii yume wo miru_

_Bubbles wondered who was singing the beautiful song,[Not knowing the english translation]  
to find Buttercup,her tough sister who dosen't show emotion,singing!_

Buttercup was still singing and never noticed her sister,Bubbles,behind the tree  
she was sitting on.

_natsuhiboshi naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
_Wow!Who knew Buttercup is a really good ,when's nobodies thought  
_naite hanashita.  
akai me wo_

_natsuhiboshi naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wa so shiteru  
dakara kanashii yume wo miru_

Bubbles wanted to clap for her,but chose not to.

Buttercup said to herself:Why did Blossom humiliate me?  
Maybe I need to work out my anger or maybe  
she finds it funny and humorous to  
embaras me infornt of 100's of eyes and ears,just loving this thought  
She had her notebook and sketch book in her hands. Her notebook is her most cherished item,  
she even cherished that book more than her to today,it now had her most painful memory,getting  
threw the book and zapped it using her flew off,still crying.

Bubbles stared in amazement because it was painfull to see her do that,especially to her also  
wanted to cry at the fact she destroyed her book because it was her most prized possession,even  
more valuable to her that her is tough,but when something like this happens,  
she tries to be strong,but today it is not got a call from replied,What is it Nicky?[She tends  
to call Nicole "Nicky",on a regular basis.]Did you find Buttercup?Nicole asked

Yes I have Nicky,but she was singing when I got was talking to herself,thinking about what Blossom has done  
to her,and the worst of all,she destoyed her notebook!Bubbles replied,she was still crying about her  
destroying her book.

What!Are you serious?I mean I don't belive you!Not one bit! Nicole said,shocked that Buttercup destroyed her  
notebook

Please belive me!She's been acting 's never really thought about fights and never  
thought about the one who causes it,in this case said

Why would she think about her!Seriously,I never liked Blossom because she can be  
bossy and a stuck up ,I think she is the meanest,bossiest,and the most  
stuck up person alive!Jamie said

Yeah,I agree to!Why would she think of Blossom?She's a jerk! How can  
she call herself a superhero!Alyson added

Yeah!Nicole said,agreeing with them.

Please don't say that about her!Even though she is bossy,stuck up, and  
the meanest jerk alive,she's my sister and I have to love  
said agreeing to what Blossom is,and yet defending her at the same time.

Oh,I have to go home we can talk about this online?Nicole said

Why not?I have to go home to you in thrity minutes online!See ya!Alyson said, then walked away

Also goodbye!See you in thirty minutes also!Jamie and Nicole said,then also left to go home.

See you online!Bubbles shouted,then flew home.

Cliffie!This is just a small break,for now!The worst embarassment will come up! Plz Read!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rowdy Ruff Boys:When are we going to be in this?  
Me:The next chapter and probably the next chapter after that.  
Boys:Sweet!  
Buttercup:I really like it,but WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SING!!!!  
Me:[types]  
Buttercup:[Mouth zipped]  
Me:Calm down Buttercup!I made you sing the song because it is my favorite song  
from a show.I thought the sad song would match the story because  
your having the worst day off your life and the song keeps repeating "sad dreams"in it like it would for a nightmare.  
And right now it's like a never ending nightmare for it?  
Buttercup:[At first she didn't understand,then she finally got it.]She nodded in agreement  
Blossom and Bubbles:Please Review!


	5. the plan part 2

YAY!I'm back!

Previously on Blossom Revenge:

_Please don't say that about her!Even though she is bossy,stuck up, and  
the meanest jerk alive,she's my sister and I have to love  
said agreeing to what Blossom is,and yet defending her at the same time._

_Oh,I have to go home we can talk about this online?Nicole said_

_Why not?I have to go home to you in thrity minutes online!See ya!Alyson said, then walked away_

_Also goodbye!See you in thirty minutes also!Jamie and Nicole said,then also left to go home._

_See you online!Bubbles shouted,then flew home._

~~~~~~~Next day[Saturday]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blossom called up Butch at 10:00 am to go over their plan to  
make her decided to do it after a battle with a monster.  
The plan went into action when a monster attached  
at 2:00 was a gaint 3 headed also  
had three different color heads that were,Red,Blue,and yellow.  
They fought it until it was defeated 2 hours later.

After the attach,Butch started the plan to make her grabbed her hair by the back of her head,and kept  
yanking one even noticed Buttercup having her hair being pulled,until she screamed in was yanking  
her left and didn't even like this,he actually felt sorry for what he was was trying to  
get loose,but she ended up still in this point she was moving her legs back in forth like a child,trying to  
reach the other bar on the jungle this,Bubbles was shocked at never laid a finger on her before,  
making it seem like he had a crush on started to cry because of so much pain in her to  
the fight they just because of the yanking,she was bleeding through her was yanking her  
left and right until his brothers him yanking her head they became furious with Butch.

Butch, what are you doing to Buttercup?Boomer asked

We made an agreement not to hurt people,but to help them fight said,slowly becoming  
more furious,just looking at Buttercup.

Why would you do that Butch?Bubbles asked,crying

She's even cryng because you yanking her head,and pretty tight !She's even bleeding.  
Boomer pointed out.

Put her down Butch!Now!Brick did as he was told,dropping Buttercup to the ground.

Buttercup looked as though she was about to saw this and tried to make himself not look like the bad guy.

Key word:Tried

Why would you do that?I didn't even do anything!You knew I was in ?Buttercup said,begining to cry.

I didn't do anything!Blossom can you defend me?Please!Butch asked

Why did you hurt her you jerk!Blossom exclaimed

But it's not my fault.. said quitely,but Buttercup flew away,  
people of Townsville laughing at her,a sad Butch,and a happy Blossom.

At this point,Butch feels like a jerk!

Now look what you did!Brick said

Butch,you did a bad thing making a girl cry like that,I mean, we hit them,  
but not pull their hair!Boomer said,repramanding him.

Let's leave on!Brick said With that, they left him,only  
leaving him with his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CLIFFIE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me:Meanie!  
Butch:I didn't do anything though!  
me:[leaning to his ear.]I belive you.  
Butch:You do!  
ME:Yes!  
Buttercup:*sobbing*  
Bubbles:Tring to comfort her*  
Butch:Buttercup I said I'm sorry!*Tries to go near her*  
Boomer&Bubbles:[Boomer pushed him away]Stay away you meanie!  
Butch:sorry.  
Blossom:*Smiles*  
Butch:Get away!  
Blossom:Why?  
Butch:You know why!  
Me:*Breaks up the fight*Please Review!


	6. sorry!

I am not going to write soon,but aparently,a person didn't like it due to the grammar,characterization was off,[  
even though in the end,Buttercup knew all along that she wanted revenge and just faked the whole thing to make Blossom  
learn her lesson.]and the Blossom hating.[even though I can't stand her,plus I wanted to people to understand why  
Blossom is always gets into trouble with just a family battle or fight with eachother.]

People!Please!Don't need to swear at did I do deserve being hated Saya Moonshadow!!!!

She knew all along! She is just going to teach Blossom a lesson!Man........Oh sorry!I'll update

on Saturday!

See Ya!

From:

Naruhina 123


	7. what!

I'm back!Writing more since school's over soon!

Previously on Blossom's Revenge:

_But it's not my fault.. said quitely,but Buttercup flew away,  
people of Townsville laughing at her,a sad Butch,and a happy Blossom._

_At this point,Butch feels like a jerk!_

_Now look what you did!Brick said_

_Butch,you did a bad thing making a girl cry like that,I mean, we hit them,  
but not pull their hair!Boomer said,repramanding him._

_Let's leave on!Brick said With that, they left him,only  
leaving him with his thoughts._

It wasn't my fault.I was ordered to right?He thought and flew over to the Utonium knocked on the door to get  
Bubbles answering it.

My I see Blossom.

Yes you may,but don't hurt her!She said could tell she was still fruious,she let him in to get her flew over to Blossom's room  
passing Buttercup's to talk.

said

What?Blossom asked

Can we talk somewhere said

Ok! Blossom said and flew out the window with Butch

Why did you make me do that?Everybody hates me now!Buttercup is sad and furious at me and now won't talk  
to me, she was my only love.I was even going to ask her out to the dance and make her my girlfriend,but  
how am I ever going to do that now!He said,very angry,Brick and Boomer call me an ass,Bubbles is furious at me  
and you did this to me and won't help!

Sorry Butch!I can't Help!I take my revenge seriously,and it happend to be you to fit in it said

Well you are going to help,if not I'm going to tell!Butch said

How?She asked

Tapes,recordings,that kind of answered,showing a tape in his hands and putting a recording on from right now

You wouldn't dare!Blossom said

I would if you don't say that I didn't hurt her because I wanted you have to  
say sorry to Brick,Boomer,Bubbles,Buttercup,me,and said with an evil smile

Fine,Fine!She said in she flew to the RRB's home to tell Brick and Boomer.

Hi!Blossom said

Hi Blossom!They said,somewhat happy

Are you guys still angry at Butch?She asked

Yes!They both said at the same time

Well...Butch didn't hurt Buttercup,he did but he didn't want said

Who wanted Butch to hurt Buttercup?Boomer asked

It was me!She said

WTF!They said dumbfounded

You couldn't have Blossom,you don't emdarass your sister like said

Yeah!Boomer chirped in

It was me! I hate Buttercup for picking on me every day!Blossom said

How many times did she hit you?Boomer asked

said

WHAT!How many times did she pick on you?Brick asked

said

What!What did she say to annoy you?Boomer asked

She called me a bossy redhead!Blossom said,making them sweatdrop

What!You humilate Buttercup for that!Brick said,Boomer you go and tell Bubbles.I will go and find Buttercup.

Okay!Boomer said,then flew to Bubbles's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cliffie:How will Bubbles react to what Boomer said?Will Brick find Buttercup on his own,or will he need alittle help from the PPGZ?Yay!Close to the end!


	8. The end

Yeah!Summer vacation!

Previously on Blossom's Revenge:

_What!What did she say to annoy you?Boomer asked_

_She called me a bossy redhead!Blossom said,making them sweatdrop_

_What!You humilate Buttercup for that!Brick said,Boomer you go and tell Bubbles.I will go and find Buttercup._

_Okay!Boomer said,then flew to Bubbles's house._

Boomer knocked on the door to see the Professor answering it.

Ummm....Can I talk to Bubbles sir?Boomer asked

Why yes said cheerfully,then opening the door.

Boomer flew upstairs,but before he went to Bubbles's room  
he first took a slight look in Buttercup's.

B...Buttercup...are you in here?Boomer asked,Being frightened due to the fact  
her room was mostly black,and it was dark outside.

No answer.

Buttercup?He said one more time,this time opening the door.

She wasn't she would stay in her room when she's upset .But that's not so today.

Where's Buttercup?Boomer wondered,then entering Bubbles's room,she seemed still upset about the whole thing still.

Bubbles can a talk to you right now cause it's said

Why yes you said,trying to make herself feel better.

didn't want to hurt wanted to ask her out to the dance at school next weekend,but due to what  
Blossom wanted him to do,she now hates said,Becoming really furious,knowing it was her.

What!Bubbles said in surprise,You mean it was her all a long!

Yeah!Do you want to know why she did it?Boomer asked

said becoming more and more curious

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~

What!All for that!Agh!She can be such a dramaqueen sometimes I swear!She shouted.

Brick flew through the window to her room.

Guysguys!Ican'tfindButtercupanywhere!Ilookedatherfavoritespotswhereshealwaysgose, said really fast,due to his can barely understand  
him.

Brick slow down!Repeat what you said,but said.

I said"Guys guys!I can't find Buttercup anywhere!I looked at her favorite spots where she always gose,but no luck."Brick said

Oh...Bubbles said saddly,then became furious

I will tell the professor about Blossom!Bubbles said.

She flew down stairs in a flash.

Professor!Professor!BlossomhurtButtercupbyreadingherdiaryaloudinschoolandmadeButchhurther,makinghercryinfrontofTownsville!  
Bubbles said fast

Slow down Bubbles!He said.

Blossom hurt Buttercup by reading het diary aloud in school and made Butch hurt her,making her cry infront of Townsville!Bubbles repeated.

What!The Professor said also surprised

Let me tell you....Bubbles said

~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~

What! That's terrible!He said furious,and shocked at the same get down here now!

What!Is it Professor?!Blossom said

Your grounded due to what you did to your said.

What!Blossom said

Boomer told me,which he found this information from Butch who got it from you!Bubbles said with a smile

Now we don't know where she is!Brick said,coming down the stairs.

Yeah!Boomer added,also coming down the stairs,insted he flew.

Brick looked everywhere!Boomer said

Yes I did!Brick said exhasted.

Did you check her secret place?Butch asked,coming through the front door.

Where's that?Brick asked.

In the forest were the cherry Blossom's are and where theres a and Butch both say.

Well,where ever it is,you have to find her!And Blossom must say sorry to said

Yes sir!They said and flew off,to see the PPGZ's appear out of nowhere.

Dang it!Kaoru said,angry.

hello Bubbles!Miyako said pleasently.

I'm very upset right said

Why?Momoko asked curiously.

said simply

~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~

What!How could you Blossom!Momoko said furiously,Even I don't  
do that to Kaoru when she gets me angry and also gives me black eyes  
when I make her angry.I won't humiliate her for just that!For shame!

Why did you have to put me in this?Kaoru asked

Cause I wanted too!Momoko said.

Well enough of that,lets go find Buttercup!Brick said being tired of the fighting that's going on.

Well fine then!Lets go!Kaoru said,and flew off.

They arrived in the forests where the cherry Blossom's are and where the lake is and saw her,though she was singing.  
She sang....

_natsuhiboshi naze akai?_  
_yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
naite hanashita._  
_akai me wo_

_natsuhiboshi naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wa so shiteru  
dakara kanashii yume wo miru_

_natsuhiboshi naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo._

_natsuhiboshi naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
dakara kanashii yume wo miru_

Whose singing?They thought,then saw Buttercup.

Buttercup!Butch said happily

Go away!You made a laughing stock of me!She said angry

It wasn't Butch! It was Blossom who did it!Brick said.

Yeah!Boomer said

After what you it is somewhat said.

What!Blossom said

You have to admit that you are bossy at said

I know I can be,but for one stinking comment that really didn't matter!Momoko said

Sorry I pinned it on you said.

It's okay said.

Can I talk to Kaoru asked.

Okay!Hey guys I know a great place that serves good food!Momoko said Follow me!

They flew off to get something to eat.

Hahahahahahahahahaha!Buttercup said,I somewhat thought it was her!

Wait!You knew it all along!Kaoru asked

Yes!Buttercup said,It was payback for the diary thing.

Well you tricked them good!Kaoru said,smiling

Want to get some ice cream?My asked

Okay!Kaoru said as they both flew off for ice cream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
